STUCK IN A TRENCH
by Dab Boy
Summary: A war story set in WWI in the Battle of the Somme about a British soldier who is stuck in a trench with 5 other soldiers and an Officer for 5 days. This dramatic fictional war story set in a real war will contain a lot of explicit language that may not be suited for young ears. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 (06-15 14:42:52)

STUCK IN A TRENCH

A war story set in WWI about a British soldier who is stuck in a trench with 5 other soldiers and an Officer for 5 days.

August 3, 1916

Battle of the Somme

0800 Hours

Private Tommy Butler

Born on March 9, 1897 in London, UK

(Age: 19)

Engaged to Mary Pippins (1913-present)

Chapter I: Ain't No Surrenderin' Now!

Officer Henry: Alright men, looks like we're the only ones left here so we need to hold this trench as long as we can.

All: Yes sir!

Tommy: *talks to himself* This war is fucking ridiculous. All this bullshit, all these bloody lives, all these brave bloody lives being lost and for what costs? Fuck this bullshit.

Henry: Look men! It's the Germans! What the bloody shite are those bastards up to?

on the German side*

Unknown German Officer:

speaking in German* Holen Sie sich in Schießen Bildung Männer! Diese Bastarde sind im Begriff zu wünschen, dass sie sich ergeben hätten.

back on the British side*

Henry: Shit! They're getting in a shooting formation, keep your heads down men!

Tommy: *talking to Corporal Albert* Fuck's sake man, this is ridiculous.

Albert: Don't worry Tommy, this'll all be over soon bud.

Tommy: I hope you're right Al.

Henry: Fuck! They've got a lot more men now. We're outnumbered badly.

Pvt. John: Weren't we already outnumbered though?

Pvt. Tanner: Yeah, but not by that much dude.

Sgt. Bart: Just focus everyone, we'll get through this somehow.

Cpl. Keith: *finishes praying* Just pray that we do.

Tanner: We can't stay here forever, we have to do something!

Henry: What could we POSSIBLY do Private?! We're outnumbered badly. We ain't gonna let ourselves get captured or killed by those bastards, there ain't no surrenderin' now boys! We shall prevail! Save ammo and remember: Do.Not.Die!

Tommy: *whispers to himself* I'd rather die for my country than stay in this disgusting trench with that douchebag.

Side note: Tommy has a personal hatred for Henry, back in 1915 in the Second Battle of Ypres, Tommy was a Corporal at the time and he and his friends were ordered by Henry to take a heavily guarded German outpost. Tommy and the others rushed on the Germans and took a lot of them down, while Henry, who stayed back and gave orders commanded harshly at one of the scared soldiers' to shoot the Germans and the soldier was afraid he might fuck up somehow, so instead of assuring the soldier that everything would be alright, Henry executed him right in front of Tommy's eyes. Tommy finished off the Germans with the others but looked at his friend who had just been executed by the harsh Henry, he was pissed. He and Henry got in a feud and Tommy punched Henry in the mouth because he couldn't stand to hear another word from him, that's how Tommy was demoted back to a Private. This is why Tommy hates Henry so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Then There Were Two...

August 5, 1916

1300 Hours

Tommy: *writes in journal* We lost two brave men yesterday, Henry is responsible for their deaths as usual. I hate that son of a bitch, he's gonna pay for what he did! When I get the chance, I'm gonna put a bloody cap in 'im. Fuck you Henry!

Tommy: Bloody hell Henry, when are you gonna learn to stop putting others lives at risk huh?

Henry: Look Pri-

Tommy: Don't call me "Private", you know my bloody name Henry.

Henry: Look Tommy, when the bloody hell are you gonna learn to stop hating my ass? What did I ever do to you?

Tommy: You know what the fuck you did Henry, I shouldn't have to tell your sorry ass that. You disgust me.

Henry: Fine, I'm SORRY for what ever I did to you? Are ya happy now?

Tommy: Screw you Henry, you can't apologize for what you did. You truly are a sick person, makes me wonder how the bloody hell you're an Officer? Better yet, most Officers in this bloody war are corrupt anyways, and you're one of em'. I'm done talking to you, you self-centered asshole.

Henry: Whatever Private, just watch your mouth when you talk to me that way, understood?

Tommy: Whatever you say, Officer 'Assface'.

Henry: *sighs* Asshole.

Bart: You two need to chill out, whatever this beef is y'all have needs to end now. This is a war, people die in wars, just accept that and move on.

Tommy: *pffft* Whatever.

Henry: Look men, the Germans are moving up. Guard this trench with your life!

Tanner: I'm scared Hen- I mean sir. What are we gonna do?!

Henry: Guard this trench with your life! That's what you're gonna do!

Tanner: I'm not cut out for this sir, you know what the bloody hell happened to the other two yesterday!

Henry: Then why'd ya bloody join in the first place?!

Tanner: I was forced dammit! I never wanted ANY of this! Those bastards made me join against my will. *cries*

Henry: Oh suck it up Private, or join the others.

Tanner: You truly are sick, Tommy hates you for a reason, a good one at that. I ain't putting up with your bullshit, and Bart, are you really not caring about this bastard's glory intentions? You're a Sergeant for fuck's sake!! Do something!

Bart: Private Tanner, calm down! He's above me, I'm not his Commanding Officer. Just do what you're told!

Tanner: Screw this! I ain't letting this bastard get away with all he's done, screw you Henry! *Tanner shoots Henry in the head*

Bart: *gasps* PRIVATE!!! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!

Tommy: *smirks* Prick deserved it.

Albert: DAMMIT!! Will you all calm the fuck dow- *Albert gets shot in the head*

Tommy: *gasps* ALBERT!!!!

Tanner: *stands up in bloody rage* Oi! SHOOT ME YA BLOODY BASTARDS!!! KILL M- *Tanner is shot in the head*

Tommy: *shocked* T-Tanner...

Bart: FUUUCK!!! Fuck, fuck, FUCK!

Tommy: Goddamn! This fucking war is so fucking ridiculous, I hate it!

Bart: Private TOMMY! Control your anger! Don't need you dying either.

Tommy: I'm sorry sir, but I can't. This war is driving us fucking nuts!

Bart: Shit! Those Germans are gonna pay!

Tommy: *freaks out* I can't t-take it anymore! *does a war cry*

Bart: Tommy it's okay, I need you to calm down though.

Tommy: No. No! Nothing's "okay"! *cries*

I just want to go home!

Bart: *whispers to his self* Fuck, this is bad.

Side Note: Bart and Tommy knew each other back in 1914 in the

Siege of Antwerp, which was a German Victory. They held off 3 waves of German soldiers but couldn't stop them from overrunning their location, so they had to retreat. Since then, the two seem to have a poor friendship and they don't express much kindness to each other like in 1914, they also do not talk much to each other anymore, only short sentences are said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: Tommy and Bartholomew

August 8, 1916

0400 Hours

Tommy: *writes in journal* Me and Bart have killed at least 5 Germans so far, sucks what happened to our group though. Fucking Henry, I may have hated the bastard and wanted to put a cap in him, but I don't think it should have went down like that though. Rest In Peace, asshole. Tanner my friend, may your soul Rest In Peace, you didn't deserve any of this. Al my friend, may your soul also Rest In Peace, our actions caused you to get killed. I'm s-sorry. Last but not least, Keith and John, I may not have known you two well but you both didn't deserve to die like that, Henry fucked you both. Rest In Peace as well you two. War TRULY makes people do terrible things. God save the King!

on the German side*

Unknown German Officer:

speaking in their language* Männer, wir können diesen Bastarden nicht erlauben, diesen Graben zu nehmen. Wer sich zurückzieht, wird auf den Blick geschossen, verstehst du? Kämpfe bis zum letzten Geschoß!

German Soldiers: Herr ja Herr!

back on the British side*

Bart: Listen Tommy, we ain't gonna let those son of a bitches take this trench and advance forward. Defend this trench with all your life, no matter what happens! Understand?

Tommy: Yes sir!

Bart: *smirks* Don't call me "sir" 'Corporal', we Sergeants work for a living.

Tommy: But sir- I mean Sergeant, I'm not a Corporal anymore. Why did you call me that rank?

Bart: Because 'Corporal', you might be looking at a promotion once again.

Tommy: *grins* Thank you, Sergeant.

Bart: Keep your eyes peeled though, can't allow those bastards to advance forward.

Tommy: Yes Sergeant.

Bart: Look! Couple of Jerries are moving up, guard this trench with your life Tommy!

Tommy: Oi! Jerries! Suck on this! *Tommy throws a frag grenade at the Germans*

The grenade explodes and kills one of the German soldiers and knocks back the other*

The German Officer is shouting at the Germans to fire upon the opposite trench*

Tommy: Shit! taking heavy fire! What do we do?!

Bart: Keep your head down! Wait for them to reload.

Tommy: Roger that.

Tommy shoots back at the Germans while they reload their weapons*

Unknown German Officer:

notices Tommy* Hello Tommy! Remember me? *laughs*

Tommy: *sees the Officer and recognizes who he is* O-Officer Wilfred Müller...

Bart: *looks at Tommy confused* Tommy, you know him?

Tommy: I'll tell you about it later, just keep shooting!

Bart: *confused*

Wilfred: I hope you missed me Tommy, because I sure will miss YOU!

laughs evilly*

Tommy: Fuck You Müller! I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch!

Wilfred: Then kill me, you arrogant little Fotze.

Tommy: *kills the German who got blown back by the grenade*

Wilfred: Scheisse! Komm schon Männer, kämpfe härter!

Tommy manages to land a hit on Wilfred in the chest*

Wilfred: Scheiße!

Tommy: Gotcha motherfucker!

The last two German soldiers advance and light up Tommy and Bart's position but fail to kill the two*

Tommy shoots one of the Germans in the heart but gets shot in the arm*

Tommy: Goddamit!

Bart: *Pulls out his revolver and shoots the remaining German in the head*

Bart: Tommy, you alright?

Tommy: Got shot in the damn arm, does that look alright?

Bart: Quit whining Corporal, you'll be alright. Come on, let's end that bastard.

Bart and Tommy proceed to exit the trench and head over to the opposite trench to end this suffering once and for all*

Bart jumps in the trench*

Wilfred: *picks up his revolver and shoots Bart in the hip and leg*

Tommy: BART!!!

Wilfred: *tries to shoot Tommy but realizes his revolver is out of ammo and throws it at Tommy*

Tommy: *throws his Lee Enfield on the ground and jumps on Wilfred* I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!

Wilfred: *Spits in Tommy's face*

Tommy: *chokes Wilfred to death while punching him repeatedly*

Wilfred: *gasps for air* F-Fuck you... T-Tommy. *grabs a shovel and hits Tommy in the head*

Wilfred gets up and smacks Tommy with the shovel again and again, then proceeds to choke him to death*

Tommy is unconscious and about to die*

Wilfred: Auf Wiedersehen Tommy, it was nice knowing you. *laughs evilly*

Just as Tommy is about to die, Bart regains consciousness and grabs his revolver*

Bart: Oi! Jerry!

Wilfred: *turns around with a cold-blooded look on his face*

Bart: Schmor in der Hölle, you bastard!

Bart shoots Wilfred in the head*

Wilfred falls to the ground, dead as a doorknob*

Bart: *sighs peacefully* It's finally over...

2 minutes later*

Tommy: *regains conscience* Fuck, what happened? *looks at a dead Wilfred* Did I do that? *rubs his head*

Bart: *laughs* Welcome back Tommy, how'd Heaven feel?

Tommy: Like hell, thanks for saving my ass.

Bart: N-No... problem.

falls to the ground unconscious again*

Tommy: Shit! Bart?!

Tommy runs over to Bart*

Tommy: *shakes Bart* Bart? BART??!!

Bart is still unconscious*

Tommy: I'm not leaving you here to die my friend, not after what you did for me.

Tommy picks up Bart and carries him out of the trench*

Side Note: Wilfred Müller was an Officer back in 1914 in the Battle of Mons who Tommy saw execute his (Tommy) unit he was with, that drew Tommy mad. Tommy opened fire on Müller's location and managed to kill a few of the men with Müller, but had to retreat since the British were in small numbers at the time of the battle but would later hire a lot more members to their military. Müller and Tommy have had quite a few run-ins, the First Battle of Marne, the First Battle of Ypres, and the Battle of Loos, which is where the two finally got to know each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: Heroes To Remember...

August 9, 1916

0900 Hours

Location: British-Occupied Outpost

After Tommy had escaped the devastating trench with Bart, he carried him to an outpost where he saw other British troops that had advanced forward*

Tommy: Hey Bart, how ya feelin' mate?

Bart: Pretty good Tommy, pretty good thanks to you. I owe ya one.

Tommy: You don't owe me bloody nothin' mate, you're okay now, that's all that matters.

Bart: You still deserve a promotion though, maybe even a heroic medal.

Tommy: So do you Sarge, I mean you did save my life and all.

Bart: True. Thing is, I'm all fucked up now and probably will be sent home with a bloody discharge.

Tommy: Eh, you're right but that doesn't mean you won't get a medal maybe.

Bart: True. I'm getting too old for this shit though.

Tommy: *grins* Come on old friend, let's get out of here.

Tommy helps Bart up and carries him out of the outpost*

5 hours later* Bart is informed that he'll be sent home with a medical discharge and Tommy will be promoted back to a Corporal for his actions and will receive the Victoria Cross along with Bart.

Epilogue:

November 18, 1916:

Battle of the Somme Ends

Tommy ends his military career as a Captain on November 12, 1918 and rejoices with his beautiful girlfriend Mary, the two later marry on December 24, 1918 and later have two kids. Tommy is glad that the pitiful war is finally over for good and everyone can go back to their normal lives. Bart however, died back in 1917 from a bullet to the abdomen by an unknown assailant. Tommy attended Bart's funeral with his uniform on and wished his old friend was still there to kick ass with him. Tommy had lost most of the people he knew in the bloody war, it made him cry knowing all these brave soldiers fought for a pointless cause and don't even get recognized hardly for what they did. Tommy's legacy won't end here though, he has a son and daughter now, so we might be looking at a WWII war story about his son next maybe? To that I say, see you next time my friends!

The End.


End file.
